Supergirl
by IDONTCAREWHATHAPPEN
Summary: Maya Hart big time super star. Also an Alien werewolf, just so happens to be mates with the one and only supergirl. What happens when Maya isn't the only one with her eyes on the blonde?


Hi im Kara Danvers. I was sent to earth from my home plant Krypton. My parents sent me here with my little cousin Kar-Al but now known as Clark kent. He works at the daily planet.

When my planet was destroyed I was sent to earth to protect my cousin but was trapped in a part of the universe were you do not age. I was 13 when this happened. Two decades have gone by since then and some how I found my way back to earth were my cousin found me and gave me to a nice family so they could take care of me. They had there own daughter named Alex she didn't really trust me at first when I got here, we ended up becoming very close.

Now its been 11 years im all grown up now working at Catco as an assistant for my Boss Cat Grant. Im 24 now and my birthday is May 11th. ( any Sabrina fans knows who else birthday this is). Today is April 24th not to far from it. Let's just say today is where it all began.

Kara pov

"KEIRA!!! KEIRA!!! KEI- "

"Yes Mrs. Grant"

" Finally keira... uhhhh I want all the paperwork from everyone done by the end of the day and put into the files.."

"Yea Mrs. Grant"

" And... I want you to file all of them" she said with a smirk on her face.

"Y-yes Mrs. Grant as you wish Mrs. Grant" I responded with my head down fixing my glasses.

" And you dont leave anywhere until it is all done... understand"

"Yes Mrs. Grant" I said sad still looking at the floor.

"Good" she said and waved her hand informing me to leave.

So... how did it go" winn asked me

I sighed with my head down sitting at my desk and winn right across.

"It didn't I have to stay here and file everyones paper work and I can't leave until it's all done... now I have to send an email telling everyone to finish there paper work before they end of the day and put it on my desk" I said super sad.

" well ill help you if you want" winn suggested.

"No its ok you can go home I'll do it... beside it is my job". I said

" ok but kara remember if you need any help or your to tired to finish I will come and help you... Im always there and I will always be there". Winn said

"Thanks winn I just hope I can get all of this done before my date tonight ". I whispered the last part.

I started typing on the computer sending e-mails to everyone in the office.

When I sent it people started to put there paper work on my desk and started to get ready to leave. Once everyone was gone I had a huge stack of paper work on my desk I had to get through. Then Mrs. Grant came out of her office.

" Good luck Keira... like a care" she said and started to walk to the elevator to leave.

Once I was all alone I thought its time to get to work. So I started to file the paperwork. All the t.v.'s were still on so I watched a little while still fileing.

Then one screen capture my eyes.

We have news that flight 108 has just lost one engine and is going down towards the city.

The first thing that popped into my head was Alex.

I tried everything to Calm Myself down. I can't be having a panic attack. Not right now. Not while Alex is in trouble and her life is at stake.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I did this until I finally calmed myself down. I looked at the time and saw that if I didn't finish this now I would never get to my date on time. I just have to put trust into who ever is piloting that plane, and hope they can land that thing. Or else I would have to do something about it.

I know Alex will be mad it me if I us my powers to try and save her. There's a big chance that it might be caught in camera, and than I would be the talk of the city. So with a heavy breath and a heavy heart I got back to work and finished fileing all the paper work and to get on Ms. Grants good side a tidy up the office too.

I left the office with a smile on my face. I waved bye to the security guard on my way out and headed home so I could get ready for this date. I hope it goes well.


End file.
